Fairy Tail: The Midnight Channel
by gdv551
Summary: As strange event has taken place in the town of Magnolia. Not sure if the strange phenomenon is the doing of a Dark Guild Fairy Tail's Laxus Dreyar investigates the situation only to go missing...


(quick note) Hate to admit it just something for fun that i have done on my phone when i have time off. So I'm sorry for all the errors and probably will fix it on a later date. To be honest I've always wanted to write a fanfic but never actually finished or published any of them on here and figured i would actually give it a try. Also sorry for the style of writing as i said i do this on my phone time from time so yeah... besides that um characters and everything i don't personally own ect... haha have a nice read xD like or don't like i just felt like sharing a story. well have a nice day.

(oh yeah and also i write this for a Facebook page before i published it here so look us up my tag name is (-Elfman) so you'll see that at the end of the story well that's it enjoy!

pages/Fairy-Tail-Amazing-Guild/440106192740019?ref=hl

DarkTHDragon?ref=hl

Story: A strange phenomenon known as the Midnight Channel has intercepted the all the radio stations throughout the land of Fiore. Fairy Tail's Erza Scarlet was one of the first to investigate the strange phenomenon. But soon after went missing. The second to follow was Gray Fullbuster who had who followed a warned out trail left by the S-class mage leading them to an old abandoned Radio Station...  
-Elfman

Story part 2: not to long after Gray examines the rundown radio station he finds strands of red hair and droplets of blood near an old desk where a microphone stands. "The hells going on? Erza! Ezra!" Not to long after that Gray hears voices coming from the lacrima inside his pocket it was the woeful voice of Juvia as well as a curious Mirajane.  
Juvia-"Gray~sama you left Juvia behind ;-;"  
Mira-"Did you find anything Gray?"  
Gray-"its frustrating to say but I havent found Erza yet but..."  
Aiming the lacrima towards the desk he shows them what he has found...  
Mirajane and Juvia shared a worried face.  
Gray- "Its Erza were talking about here she'll be fine..."  
Mira- "*sigh* Your right... ah yes master will be sending Natsu, Lucy, and Juvia over soon so stay put.  
Gray-"Yeah I got it"  
And so the lacrima turns blank. As time goes by a heavy rainfall could be heard. It's never rained so much over here before but here it it's pouring like crazy...  
Microphone-"The time is now Midnight"  
Gray-"huh?  
A strange sound of static like the sound of an old radio trying to tune in comes from the microphone and soon a voice speaks.  
Erza?- "I cant protect them... I'm not strong enough... I'm worthless..."  
Gray-"Erza?! Erza! Where are you?"  
Erza?- "Someone please... save me..."  
After that the radio like sound from the microphone went dead... Out of frustration he takes a swing at the microphone but by doing do so he blacks out finding himself engulfed by a strange purple fog...  
Gray- "Where the hell am I?"  
-Elfman

(STORY PART 3)

The rain continues to heavily pour throughout the night in Magnolia. Natsu,Lucy, and Juvia finally reach the end of town but look around with curiosity.  
Juvia- "Juvias never been here before... Juvia misses Gray..."  
Lucy- "Yeah... me either. Natsu where are we?"  
Before Natsu gets a chance to speak his backpack begins to shuffle and then opens. "Aye!" Its Happy who pops out his head and starts to munch down on fish.  
Happy- "Me and Natsu have never been out here before... Natsu its raining let's go somewhere already it wet everywhere. Besides its late."  
Natsu- "Ah this is annoying! Where did Laxus and Erza go? I want to go do a fun mission ive been walking all day!"  
Lucy-"we could of taken the new monorail..."  
Just the thought of it alone nauseated Natsu's stomach which made Lucy sigh.  
Juvia-"Look!"  
Natsu and Lucy turned around to find the radio station not far from where they stood. Juvia was esstatic and made a run for it.  
Juvia- "Gray! "  
Lucy shouted to stop her but she was already gone.  
Natsu-"Well... let's go!"  
Lucy-"Yeah!"

As Lucy and Natsu approach the abandoned Radio Station they hear a high-pitched scream come from inside  
Natsu x lucy- "Juvia!" They shouted as the barged inside the station. To surprise they see Juvia who has seems to have fallen back on her rear in surprise. Lucy trys to get Juvias attention but before Lucy gets another word out Juvia yells "Run!"

A strange purple fog begins to fill the room from a Microphone from an old desk as well as strange sound and vibration fills the air. Its sounds as if someone is constantly changing the station of an old radio until a giant black hand comes out of the Microphone and grabs a hold of Juvia's Leg.  
Juvia-"Juvia cant turn to water! This thing is bad!"  
Ignoring Juvias plea to run, Lucy and Happy grab ahold of Juvia's arm and tries to get Juvia out of the Strange black like creatures grip. At that same time Natsu rushes in and tries tear the shadow creature's arm with his fire magic... doing so only angered the strange thing and more hands came from mysterious Microphone pushing natsu away with extreme force knocking him out as he lays in the corner of the room.  
Happy-"Natsu!"  
Lucy-"NATSU please get up!"  
But before she knew black hands wrapped themselves around Juvia's body and dragged her into the Microphone only able to watch as Juvia scream in horror as she dragged away.  
Lucy-"JUVIA!"

And with that Juvia was now gone too Leavin an unconscious Natsu Dragneel,  
And horrified and heartbroken Lucy Heartfilia, and happy...

-Elfman

(Part 4)

Natsu finally woke up about a half hour later. It seemed lucy and happy both dragged him out of the Radio Station after the strange incident "what is going on?" Constantly ran through Lucy's thoughts as she tried to calm down. While Natsu was unconscious she used the time to try and contact the guild with a Lacrima but didn't get or receive so much as a response. She waved her hand around constantly as the strange fog started to settle throughout the town.  
Happy-"Lucy..."  
Lucy did her best to smile back and reassure Happy after all her and her friends have been through a lot and that this isn't any different.  
After a minute or two Natsu finally gained his composure and asked about Juvia. She couldn't even muster a word so she depressingly sighed and shook her head "no".  
Natsu- "Then let's go get our friends back"  
Natsu held out his hand giving Lucy's quiet the devilish grin, after which Lucy heart no longer quivered knowing that she could put her trust in him...

Knowing that they couldn't communicate via lacrima happy split from the group and went back Fairy Tail quarters to see about getting some help as well as to let evr know what is going on. Where as Lucy and Natsu headed back to the Radio Station. When they arived they both slowly entered the room and started to look around until they hears that strange old radio like sound...  
Microphone xGray?- "Habit my ass your embarrassing, why follow the rules go ahead and break them a little. You don't need them you were alone to begin with?"  
The dark echo shrieked throughout the room constantly repeating itself through the Microphone. A bit altered but it definitely Gray's voice.  
Natsu and Lucy called out to Gray but nothing happened. About ready to go somewhere else and look a blue butterfly flew around Natsu and Lucy whom then vanishes while going into the Microphone.  
Natsu-"we're going in. Whatever you do don't let go."  
Natsu takes the time to fix his scarf around his neck tightly as Lucy grabs hold of his hand firmly while putting on a strong face starting thats shes ready. When Natsu touches the Microphone they find themselves falling through the air as if being teleported to a new place. To their surprise when they land they land while running into something or rather someone...  
?-"Ow... Sensei... is that you?  
Lucy quickly gets up and sees the strange figure before her even through the dense purple fog.  
Lucy-"Who are you? What do you want? And Where are we?"  
?-" Who me? Im Teddie and im looking for my friends. And to be honest with you im not sure where we are... I think its someplace new... but you can call it the Midnight Channel."  
As Lucy got a better look at the stranger she noticed that it looked like a giant scared teddy bear and felt a bit relieved.  
Lucy- "Well its nice. To meet you teddie my names Lucy and this is Natsu, were looking for our friends too. If you want we can look together..."  
Teddie grew quiet cheerful and greeted Natsu and Lucy happily Lucy then told teddie about her friends Juvia, Gray, Erza, and Laxus.  
Teddie-"Erza? Hmm... Teddie did smell strong person earlier I think it was a girl. She doesnt smell like water, but she smells like yummy cake is that erza?"  
Natsu and Lucy told teddie that has to her and so they take off into the purple fog of the new midnight channel  
-Elfman

(Story part 5)

?-"Teddie, Youske!"  
A young women in a green sweater called out hopeing to find her friends within the maze of the Purple fog, but no one replied to her call.  
?-"Rise, did you find anything yet?"  
This time a young man in a school uniform talked while adjesting his glasses.  
Rise- Sorry Senpai, sorry Chie... Nothing but shadows I cant get a clear reading with this fog... it's definitely different then the fog from before."  
This time the Voice echoed through the air of the new midnight channel.  
Chie-"Yu what are we going to do now?  
Yu: "Not much we can do, we can't leave the world without Teddie and I'm not leaving without the others... Lets continue."  
Chie nodded in agreement and so they continued through the Purple fog in search of their friends. Not to long after they heard Rise warn them about nearby enemies and both Chie and Yu took them all out fast.  
Yu-"At least they are weak here..."  
Chie-"Yeah..."

Not to far from Yu and his friends a world of snow births from the Midnight Channel from the ground up. The landscape seems familar to him until he realizes this was the same place that ur had sealed Deloria. And stranding right before was a shadowy figure that resembled himself. Grinning at him with a twisted smile.  
Gray-" The hell are you?...  
Gray?- "I am you"  
The figure simply replied back. This upset Gray so he shook it off and started to walk off trying to ignore it.  
Gray?-"Thats all you ever do, run away and ignore the problem. You don't need people. I can do everything all on my own... isn't that right me?"  
With that said a black wall of ice blocked Grays path. Gray tried to manipulate it but it had no effect.  
Gray-" I not in the mood, get lost if you know whats good for you."  
Gray?- "Empty threats? We both know you cant do anything without your petty friends. I didn't realize how pathetic I was until I looked at you!"  
Gray- "You son of a... Ice Make! Huh?!"  
Gray?- "Ice Make Cannon!"  
Before Gray knew it his doppelganger had launched the very attack that he was going to use. The blast rang loudly through the air so Yu and Chie ran in to find out what was going on, only to find themselves in a labyrinth of snow.  
Chie-"Whats going on?"  
Yu-"I don't know, buts go."  
Gray takes a second to get up and clean himself off while looking at his counterpart.  
Gray?- admit it! You wish you died back there with Deloria! Why do you have to carry such a shity burden? It's not your responsibility and yet you still let that little seed dig into your heart. I mean look at me you can see how pathetic you are cant you?"  
Yu and chie come in overhearing the conversation and shout out.- "No don't!  
Gray- "Like hell your me!"  
The doppelganger cried out in a maniacal laugh the air growing dark around it.  
Gray-"what the?"  
Gray slumped to the floor powerless. The strange figure draining him of all his Energy until a flash of Light catches its attention.  
Yu-"Izunagi"  
A flash of lightning struck Grays doppelganger and it cried out in pain only retaliating in anger. "Ice Make Cannon!" The copycat shouted as it prepared itself for a fight. But to its surprise the younge woman Chie stepped in and stopped the attack while using a similar attack by shouting "Bufula!"  
Gray?-"Ice make Excalibur"  
And to the surprise of Yu and Chie the strange doppelganger was extremely fast as readily slashed at them both or so it seemed the real Gray god back up on his feet and blocked the attack with his own "Excalibur"  
Gray-"well, what are you waiting for?! Finish it off!" Both Chie and Yu nodded and released a fury of attacks on the doppelganger until it couldn't move any more.  
Gray?-" haha... see how weak you are... you lost to a couple of stupid kids your pathetic..."  
Gray made an uncomfortable face and stared at the copy below him until the youth Yu puts hand on Gray's shoulder.  
Yu-"the bonds that people share is what makes a person strong"  
Gray gave a heavy sigh and looked at his copy.  
Gray- "So your really me are. I didn't think I still thought that way... Guess I was still lying to myself... ah this sucks! Get up already I cant leave without you right?"  
The copy looked up at gray and gave off a warm smile and fused with realm of his soul. When that was done Gray gave a sigh of relief and stared at the kids who watched him rather curiously.  
Chie- "No Persona?"  
Gray-"Perso-what?"  
A little after that the 3 of them just talked trying to figure out what was going on...

-Elfman


End file.
